Bedtime
by Benjikun
Summary: Hayato Shinomiya decides to go to sleep at Asuma Mutsumi's house because he's not feeling well at his own, so he takes Thor and spends the night with his senpai. But as he is feeling insecure about his decision, he has a sweet dream that reassures him of Mutsumi


"Thank you so much for letting me sleep here tonight Asuma." Shinomiya said while he bowed in gratitude at his upperclassman. "Don't mention it Hayato…you are welcome to stay whenever you please… as long as my brother Kazuma isn't around." Mutsumi happily arranged the space on his bed for the younger boy, Shinomiya blushed when he noticed what he was doing. "Um… Asuma you don't have to split your bed…" Mutsumi turned to him with a beaming smile "Why not Hayato? You came all the way here… I can't have you sleeping on the floor or the couch now can I?" Shinomiya frowned, and Mutsumi then dropped his smile slightly "And you're definitely not sleeping in my brother's room… even if he's out for the night." Shinomiya gulped when he noticed the serious expression on his senpai, so he decided to just go with his flow. "Uh… sure if you say so Asuma." Mutsumi's smile beamed again, and he kept arranging the space for his kohai to sleep in, lovingly as if he was his mother noted Shinomiya while looking at how carefully he arranged the pillows and sheets. "Say Hayato, I didn't even ask if you would prefer the side to the wall or the side away from it?" Shinomiya shrugged, and answered without putting much thought into it "I suppose the side closer to the wall... I've never shared a bed like this." Mutsumi nodded, and then he placed the rest of Shinomiya's things on top of a dresser nearby. "So... want dinner Hayato?" Shinomiya jumped from his seat and happily replied "Sure thing! I am starving!"

"I am not sure if you will like this… but I hope you find it suitable for your appetite." Asuma said as he placed a bowl of ramen in front of Shinomiya, "Uh… it smells delicious Asuma, thank you." Said Shinomiya, digging in as soon as he had the bowl before him. "Asuma… your cooking… is delicious." He said in between slurps, Mutsumi smiled and started his own bowl. "I am glad." Mutsumi quietly replied, blushing ever so slightly. Shinomiya then thought to himself "Though not as good as Nanashima's home cooking…" Mutsumi slowly ate his ramen, and silently watched as his kohai ate away, something he found endearing, while he was pleasantly watching he toyed around with the pieces of meat on his bowl. "Say Asuma… I am not being… a burden on you right?" Shinomiya casually asked as he finished his bowl, Mutsumi put down his chopsticks, and fixated his eyes on his kohai's. "Hayato, absolutely not. I am glad to have you here tonight. Ever since we started going out I've wanted to have you here with me." The blood rushed to Shinomiya's cheeks rememebering their date at the park watching the autumn begin, Mutsumi could be quite direct. He felt the heat rising from the pit of his stomach, and before anything else could happen he turned his sight away from Mutsumi's gentle eyes. "Thank you… I… well I sometimes feel like… I am a nuisance." The older boy picked up his chopsticks again, and smiling asked Shinomiya "Are you already satisfied? Don't you want some more?" Shinomiya looked at his empty bowl, then back at Mutsumi and smiled "Well I would sure like more." And he felt the blood gushing again when he saw Mutsumi catching the meat on his bowl, and then approaching his mouth with them "Eat up!" he said, Shinomiya then slowly opened his mouth, and let Mutsumi place the meat inside, he then chewed it and swallowed it, all the while feeling the heat on his face. "Asuma… that was an indirect kiss! With your chopsticks… so smooth!" he thought, looking away from his senpai who just smiled, holding some noodles with his chopsticks ready for another go.

"It's bedtime Thor" Shinomiya whispered as he covered his iguana in her container, then he turned to Mutsumi. "So… are we going to bed? It's almost ten past ten…" Mutsumi looked at him from his bed, and smiled "It's fine by me." Shinomiya then went to brush his teeth, while Mutsumi laid down on his side of the bed. "It's strange… I am happy to be with Asuma tonight… and ever since that date on the park I've felt more and more attached to him… but it makes me uncomfortable to think we'll share the bed tonight." Shinomiya spit out the toothpaste and rinsed his mouth "Stop thinking about it Hayato… of course Asuma isn't going to attempt anything strange. He's a pure soul…" He then stared at himself in the mirror, blood rushing to his cheeks as he caught himself fantasizing at the thought of being on the same bed as Asuma. "Ugh… this is all Kae's fault! She put these thoughts in me!" He then locked the bathroom door, and proceeded to look at himself more in the mirror. "Mmmm… I wonder if I am looking good…" He flexed a little in front of the mirror, then frowned. "I am still scrawny… What the hell am I thinking?! I came here just to sleep. There won't be lights on! Asuma isn't going to be looking at my body…right?" He stopped flexing and sighed pathetically, then sat on the toilet, eyeing his striped pajamas. "Rela Hayato, this will be just like a sleepover… Asuma is like a child, you're a young boy… it will be just like a sleepover." Then it dawned on him how he knew about sleepovers only by the accounts of his classmates and what little he had read or heard on the subject, being an only and frail child he had never gone to stay the night at a friend's house.

"Hayato… are you feeling well?" Mutsumi knocked on the bathroom door, Shinomiya jumped up from the toilet, and quickly dressed back in his pajamas "Uh sure Asuma! I will come out soon! I was… I was just flossing!" he looked at himself once more on the mirror, and went out. "You took your time there… I thought you weren't feeling well." Muttered Mutsumi when he came out, Shinomiya shook his head "I'm alright don't worry… so… do we go to the bed now?" He gestured at the bed, Mutsumi nodded and as they started toward it, Shinomiya felt a goosebump go through his body when Mutsumi rounded him with his arm. "Is something the matter Hayato?" Mutsumi asked, looking at him with slight concern, Shinomiya again shook his head, blushing profusely "Oh no, it's nothing Asuma! Never mind!" and he jumped on the bed, on the side next to the wall, after him Mutsumi climbed in the bed, and before he turned off the bedside lamp he whispered "Good night Hayato." Shinomiya shut his eyes and replied softly "Good night Asuma." He shuddered a little as Mutsumi's foot brushed a little against his own foot, feeling his toes a little cold on his skin. Mutsumi's skin felt cool to the touch most of the time, except when he was happy. Shinomiya drifted off to sleep wondering if Mutsumi was truly happy of having him over to sleep.

* * *

Shinomiya then found himself opening his eyes, but instead of looking at the darkness of Mutsumi's room he found himself staring at what appeared to be a castle window. He looked around, he was sitting on a four post bed, with a delicate canopy. He looked at himself and found himself wearing what appeared to be a princess gown. "I must be dreaming!" He thought to himself, slightly shaking. And then he heard a monstrous roar. He quickly stood up from the bed he was sitting on, and instinctively rushed out of the only door leading outside of the room. He almost fell down the flight of stairs on the other side of the door, he stopped and held onto the hand rail to his side, and as quickly as he could descended the spiraling staircase, all the while hearing the monstrous roars and a metallic clang reverberating on the tower walls as he descended. What he saw at the foot of the stairs was unbelievable to him, even for a dream. Thor was a humongous green fire breathing dragon instead of the iguana she used to be, and as she spat a fire stream in front of her, Shinomiya then found the source of the metallic noise, deftly avoiding the fire, Mutsumi jumped clad in full body armor away from the fire. "What the…?" Shinomiya muttered, before Mutsumi turned to face him. "Princess! I have come to rescue you from this vile creature." Still in his dream was Mutsumi as calm and collected as his real self. Shinomiya then replied "Thor isn't a vile creature! She's my…" but he was cut short by Mutsumi taking him from his arm and pulling him away from the new fire stream Thor had spit. "That was a close one princess!" Mutsumi said as he then started toward the dragon with his sword aloft. "Hey wait a minute!" Shinomiya screamed, following after him.

"You are not slaying my Thor! She's the only family I have!" Shinomiya yelled as he jumped, he gracefully leaped over Mutsumi traveling in an arc on the air, and landed between Thor and Mutsumi, effectively stopping the skirmish. Thor landed with a heavy thud behind Shinomiya, and lowered her head placing it near Shinomiya's shoulder. "See? She is the only one who understands me…" Shinomiya was sure this was all a dream… but still Thor was the only one who had always been there for him, he wouldn't let anyone hurt her even if it was all a dream! Mutsumi then dropped his sword, and cautiously approached him "I understand… but please Princess… let me stay here with you. I came all the way here looking for you… I have been thinking about you all this time since I heard the tale about your secluded life here with this dragon." Mutsumi then kneeled, holding Shinomiya's gloved hand between his hands. Shinomiya noticed a sparkling look of longing desire on his senpai's eyes, he pulled his hand back and scratched the back of his head: "Oh… well… you want to stay? Um…" Shinomiya stuttered, Thor narrowed her eyes as if distrusting the knight before her, Shinomiya then softly patted the dragon's head. "Calm down girl… Mutsu… I mean this knight here is just trying to explain…" he then turned to Mutsumi, and asked "Say brave knight… what is your name? And why do you desire to live here with me and Thor?" Shinomiya slightly blushed, if this was a dream he was going to enjoy it. Mutsumi then smiled "I am Sir Asuma Mutsumi, I've come from the ******* Kingdom searching for the young princess said to be put under custody of her dragon by her parents. And I have found you now." Shinomiya blushed, and looked away "Even in dreams Mutsumi is as forward as ever…" he thought, then he turned back at the knight "Then you may stay… if you can handle my beloved pet Thor and me…" Shinomiya was already talking imperatively as if he had always been a princess, but he was cut short by Knight Mutsumi running towards him and diving in for a kiss right on his lips.

* * *

And then Shinomiya's eyes fluttered open, he was laying on his side, wrapped in Mutsumi's arms, and he felt the heat rush through him as he felt his lips locked against his, in a kiss, his eyes then met Mutsumi's gentle and caring eyes, who then broke the kiss but still held him in his arms. "You were moving around a lot… so I thought you were having a nightmare Hayato.." He calmly whispered in the dark, Shinomiya then smiled and approached Mutsumi, laying his face close to his chest "It was not a nightmare Asuma… but thanks for the kiss…" he felt Asumas arms close a little tighter around him, and felt the older boy's nose resting over his hair. "It wasn't a nightmare?" Shinomiya laughed softly "Of course not… if anything, it was a sweet dream… you were in it…" Shinomiya's face heated up a little, but stayed there on Mutsumi's chest, inhaling the scent of him. "Is that so? What were we doing?" He softly asked, Shinomiya just shook his head softly, and replied "Well you were a knight… I was a princess… you went to find me to live with me in my castle with Thor… who was a dragon" Mutsumi chuckled and caressed the younger boy's hair "What a nice dream… but did I slay Thor?" Shinomiya then laughed back "No… you were very nice, you just kissed me." Mutsumi then kissed Shinomiya's head "Then that happened when I woke you up…"

Shinomiya then closed his eyes, and turned around so that the two of them were spooning, and casually replied "You didn't wake me up, you rescued me Asuma." He felt a shudder from Mutsumi, then warmth as he hugged him tighter and gave him another kiss on the head. "Hayato… I'm glad you came to spend the night." Mutsumi whispered, drifting to sleep with a smile. Shinomiya then smiled, placing his hand over Mutsumi's, and feeling warmth covering his body, enjoying the feeling of spooning with Mutsumi, he felt the older boy's feet touch the tips of his, and he was happy that this time they weren't cool to the touch.


End file.
